1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a direct memory access controller and system capable of directly accessing a channel buffer.
2. Description of Related Art
A direct memory access (DMA) method is a data transmission method between an external memory and an input/output device which does not use a central processing unit (CPU). Because DMA does not use a CPU, a DMA controller is added in a system bus in order to perform the DMA method.
A DMA controller may perform some functions of a CPU instead of the CPU, in response to receiving a control signal for controlling a system from the CPU. The CPU may entrust the DMA controller with a data transmission operation, and the DMA controller may process the data transmission operation on behalf of the CPU. The DMA controller may directly transmit data to an external memory without using the CPU. When all of the data has been transmitted, the DMA controller generates an interrupt signal and transmits the interrupt signal to the CPU.
To more efficiently perform direct memory access, there is a need for reducing latency that occurs during the transfer of a data stream (hereinafter, referred to as ‘data’) and reducing power consumption when accessing an external memory in a system including a DMA controller.